Ella Trinidad
'Early Life' Ella is the youngest sister of Rosita. When she was in high school Ella mostly kept to herself and still does every now and then. She started training to become a wrestler after her dad became one. 'Wrestling Career' Ella debuted for TNA On February 10, 2011 at the same time her sister did. But instead of being storyline cousins with Sarita like her sister was. She started out as the protegee for TNA Television Champion and World Champion Katie Borden. There she would go on to help Katie in the war against Immortal. Darning that time she along with Katie mostly teamed up with Sting to take on certain members of Immortal. About a month or two after debuting Ella won the TNA Television Championship from Katie thus making her the second Knockout to hold that title. After she won the title she started feuding with Gunner for a couple of months successfuly defeating him and retaining her title everytime. After her feud with Gunner ended she started feuding with Eric Young for the title but at the same time trying to get out of that fued with Eric to focus on her other fued with Robbie E. On November 3rd Ella and Ronnie from the Jersey Shore came out interrupting a segment between Robbie E and Rob Terry. The two then got a beatdown from them until they got out of it. Afterwards Ella challanged Robbie and Rob to a tag match the next week with Ronnie as her tag team partner and they accepted. The next week her and Ronnie won. Recently Ella has been defending her title almost every week on Impact Wrestling and may get in a feud with Christopher Daniels soon over it. The Feud didn't happen and Ella has been competing on Xplosion lately. On the April 19th Edition of Impact Wrestling when Hulk Hogan announced that the TV Title would be defended every week Ella was excited and kept her title to this point. For a few months Ella was able to keep the TV Title until she lost it to Devon. 'Personal Life' Ella's Dad who was an amateur wrestler died in the 9/11 attacks when she was 8 and Rosita was 10. She remains a close realitionship with her sister. On September 25 it was announced that Ella was in a relationship with Ronnie Ortiz-Magro from the Jersey Shore Siblings: Rosita (Sister), Timothy Trinidad (Brother) Parents: Monique Ferrer (Mom), Michael Trinidad (Dad Deceased) Cousins: Amazing Red (Cousin), Nichelle Figueroa (Cousin) 'Finishing Moves' *Firework Blast (Front Flip From the Top rope turned into a Drop Kick) *Moonsault 'Wrestlers Managed' *Katie Borden *Sting 'Managers' *Katie Borden 'Tag Teams/Stables' Mostly teams with Katie and the Entourage when she can but also teams with Mexican America once in a while. 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time TNA Television Champion 'Entrance Music' *Crawling by Linkin Park (Singles Theme) 'Twitter Account' Ella's Twitter account is @EllaTrinidad and she mostly uses it for talking with her fans and posting pictures of her and her sister. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:TNA OC's